


Do You Hear the Bells?

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 2001: Harry makes a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear the Bells?

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Bells

The bells rung noon, singing out over London. Harry stood on the street outside the Ministry, hands shoved in his pockets, head cocked and listening. He could go to Diagon Alley to finish up his shopping, but as he listened to the bells chime out Silent Night, he decided Hogsmeade would be better.

It had been an age since he’d been there, but on this day, the sound of chimes fading from his mind, it seemed like the right place to be.

A bloke walking past him looked over, and Harry smiled, his mood lifting as he whistled and walked.

#

Harry could let the Ministry go while he was shopping in Hogsmeade. He could forget about being the Hero, and forget about being  an Auror. After three years, people no longer stopped him in the street just to say thank you to the Boy Who Killed Voldemort.

His life had gone on, and he liked that. Liked that the world was healing from the trauma of the war, and people could just become who they were always meant to be.

When he spotted a familiar pale head, he hesitated.

The past was past, after all.

Perhaps he should say hello.


End file.
